It is known to use a marker attached to the ground. Such a marker is used for a variety of purposes such as to delineate a path, or to indicate a particular location. It is known, for example, to employ a marker on the fairway of a golf course to advise a player of the distance from the marker to the green. One such known fairway marker is made of plastic resin and is a rectangular solid approximately nine inches long, seven inches wide and one thick thick.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,054,000 (Lisle) shows a marker wherein a solid marker is attached to the ground. U.S. Pat. No. 1,558,078 (Darby) shows a rigid stake with a semi-spherical cap attached. U.S. Pat. No. 429,650 (Scott) shows a semi-spherical element secured to the ground by a stake. U.S. Pat. No. 1,528,056 (Herbert) shows a marker similar to that of Scott.
It is also known to provide devices which protect a marking device. U.S. Pat. No. 1,363,826 (Weldon) shows a semi-spherical device for protecting a stake, such as a surveyor's stake. The protecting device is designed to prevent a person or a machine from breaking the stake, and is a substantially rigid, spherical element which covers the stake.